


It all has to Burn

by orphan_account



Series: "Hamilton" Song Parodies [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't copyright me, I don't own the original song, M/M, Song Parody, idk - Freeform, inspired by the cut "Hurricane" Lyrics, or you could let it gooooooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Hamilton prepares to publish the Reynolds Pamphlet, he discovers that Aaron Burr has somehow caught wind of the nature of his relationship with the late John Laurens. In order to preserve John's legacy (and his own), Hamilton is forced to burn the love letters that passed between them. A SONG PARODY OF THE SONG "BURN", FROM LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA'S "HAMILTON"."The friend who would tell me not to do it is in the ground (or you could *let it go*)"-Cut "Hurricane" lyric





	

I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I wrote you  
I knew you were mine  
I said we’d be fine  
Though you couldn't be mine 

Do you know what Washington said  
When he caught us alone in our tent?  
He said: “Be careful with that one, son”  
I didn’t quite know what he meant

“By actions, not words”,  
You flooded my senses  
Your constant love left me defenseless  
You built us palaces out of caresses  
You built cathedrals

I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me  
I’m searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
You could ever be mine  
The world seemed to burn  
Burn

They found all the letters I wrote you  
They’ll tell the whole world  
How I brought a man into my bed  
I'm clearing your name, and the love of my life

Do you know what Aaron Burr said  
When he read what we’d done  
He said: “Alexander, a sodomite? I hadn’t quite pegged you as one”  
Burr and his words  
Obsessed with our legacies  
His empty threats border on senseless  
And he is paranoid in every paragraph  
How they perceive us

I’ve got to erase you from my narrative  
Let future historians wonder  
How John Laurens reacted  
When I said “I love you”  
There’s nothing left to do  
It all has to burn  
It all has to burn  
I let you get into my heart  
I let you get into my bed  
I can’t let them know what we said  
I’ve got to burn all the letters,  
Keep only the memories  
I’ve got to redeem us  
This world might someday be right  
This world might someday be fair  
But until that day comes  
Hear my prayer  
That no one discovers  
How you were once mine  
It all has to burn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A comment would seriously make my day, y'all. What do you think of my work?
> 
> I've got a "satisfied" parody in the works, it'll probably be published by the end of February? Stay tuned for that, I guess. I just published a parody of "Congratulations" (Angelica's cut song in between Reynolds Pamphlet and Burn) if you want to check that out.


End file.
